The art of suitcases is replete with a variety of both typical and specialized devices for transporting personal items. Further, collapsible suitcases and such are not rare in the art. However, specialized items for use with what are termed balikbayan boxes are not provided. A balikbayan box is a cardboard box, native to the Philippines, which is typically used to transport a plurality of items. Such boxes are typically shipped, via air freight or otherwise. The boxes are not especially sturdy, and the cardboard is unprotected. What is needed is a collapsible apparatus made in a plurality of sizes to fit snugly around a balikbayan box, and to provide further advantages in the handling and transport of such boxes.